The Chosen One
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: I never thought I had importance in the world. I was a simple receptionist for the King of all Saiyan's. I never stood out, I was never different and there wasn't anything special about me. So why was I chosen to save the world? I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Bulma Briefs, you can call me Bee for short, and I helped saved the planet.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One

I never thought I had importance in the world. I was a simple receptionist for the King of all Saiyan's. I never stood out, I was never different and there wasn't anything special about me. So why was I chosen to save the world? I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Bulma Briefs, you can call me Bee for short, and I helped saved the planet.

Like I said I work as a receptionist for the King of all Saiyan's. I got that job by accident really. While I was a working at this little coffee shop after college graduation on planet Vegeta, King Vegeta came in with his young daughter and chocked on a piece of muffin I ran around the counter while everyone was freaking out and removed the muffin, he was so grateful he gave me the position as his receptionist. I gladly accepted because what did I, Bulma Briefs an engineer specialist, look like working at a coffee shop for my whole life.

Now that I had this high position I had a lot of responsibility, like getting the King his coffee, lunch, making sure all his daily tasks were met, etc. if you couldn't tell that was sarcasm, but how could I complain I was living in the palace and I had cute elite guard eye candy to look at. I think the only down side to this whole arrangement was the Prince. That kind was what people from my home planet, Earth, called a giant asshole. He was spoiled, entitled and disrespectful. He was about 3 years older then me and acted like he was 10 years younger when he didn't get what he wanted. How can you blame him though that's the life he was used to?

Look at me getting all off track, I'm supposed to be telling you how I helped save this planet. Well let's dive in then.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen One

"Prince Vegeta, your father is in a very important board meeting, could you please wait here." I looked at the entitled prick with pure hatred. If I could strike him I would give this asshole a good few good blows to the scull.

He looked at me and scoffed. "I don't take orders from you silly human." He said as he pushed past me.

I chuckled and sat back down. "I warned you." I said as I started typing the Kings daily tasks for tomorrow on the computer. I smirked as I heard his boots stomping back towards me.

"What did you just say to me stupid woman?" He asked me daring me to say what I said again. "I don't think I heard you." Vegeta bared his teeth at me.

I looked him straight in his eyes and smirked. "Maybe you should clean your ears my prince." I wasn't afraid of the prince like the other staff. I pushed his buttons almost everyday and his did the same to me. The king told me not to mind his son. _"He's all talk, he probably just likes you."_ The king told me that every time I came to him with complaints.

"Meet me in my chambers at 8." He smirked at me and walked back towards the kings thrown room.

I rolled my eyes. "I still warned you." I said as I went back to typing and heard him scoff,

A few hours went by. Vegeta came and left a few times. The queen stopped by to ask me about the arrangements for the ball next week. The queen was very different from any other Saiyan I have ever met. She was kind and very small, she was the same size and height as me and very human looking. Queen Herra was the most beautiful woman I have ever met, she has cream skin, very different from the warm olive complexion most Saiyan's have. And her eyes were very soft and the most beautiful obsidian I've ever seen. And very un-Saiyan like she wasn't a fighter she dealt more in the healing area but that doesn't mean she could kick some ass. I've seen her spare before and it was very scary. "Oh, and Bulma." She walked back towards me and took my hand in hers.

"Yes, my queen?" I asked smiling at her.

She gave me a stern look. "I told you to call me Herra." Herra said pushing some of my hair out of me face.

"I'm sorry, Herra." I said giggling a little bit.

She gave a soft smile. "If you need help with finding a dress please come find me." She gave my hand a soft squeeze and walked away.

After she was out of sight I sat back down and finished my tasks for the day and headed towards the kings thrown room. "My king, I have finished my tasks for the day do you need me to do anything for you before I have been properly released?" I asked as I bowed and kept my gaze towards the floor.

"Ms. Briefs you make look upon me, I've told you this." He said looking up from his papers.

I looked at the king and saw Vegeta standing right next to him with a devilish smirk on his face. "Yes, your majesty."

He leaned back in his thrown and thought for a minute. "Could you call down to the kitchen and tell that one chef I like to make those little snacks I crave so much then you are dismissed." He smiled softly then looked at me. The king was a very kind and gentle creature, but when it came to his son he was terrifying. They were so alike but so different it was so weird.

"Yes, your majesty, and you prince Vegeta do you request anything of me?" I said softly smirking at him.

He smirked back and thought for a second. "Just that task I requested of you earlier." He crossed his arms and looked back down at the papers his father was previously working on.

"I will be right on that your highnesses." I bowed again and walked back to my desk. I dialed down to the kitchen. "Hey Chi, the king wants those little snacks he really likes, do you think you could whip those up really quick?" I was standing next to my desk putting my stuff away.

"Yeah Bee, I got you are coming to get them or should I send someone up?" The soft voice on the intercom asked.

I packed my back and looked at the time it was. It was 7:30, I had a few minutes before I had to be in Vegeta's chambers. "Yeah, I'll pick them up, we can talk a little." I grabbed my bag was hung up the intercom then walked towards the kitchen.

Once I got there I greeted one of my closest friends here, Chichi Son. I met her my first week here because I got lost going to the bathroom and stumbled into the kitchen, she was very kind to me I found out she was from Earth just like me and she was here because the king and queen visited earth and ate at the restaurant she was cooking at. The queen fell in love with her cooking and requested her to be the head chef here on planet Vegeta. She's been here for 5 years now and is married with a family to one of the elite soldiers.

"So, Bee, how has your day been?" She asked me while cooking.

I sighed and plopped down on one of the counters. "It was fine, I got into it with Vegeta again." I looked at her as she chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't understand how you don't fear him, if you say the wrong thing to him that going to be your job or even worse your life." She said chopping up vegetables. "I would hate to have to watch you get beheaded for disrespect." Chichi grabbed her chest and looked at me with soft eyes.

I rolled my eyes and gave Chichi an annoyed look. "Chichi stop being dramatic and please Vegeta is harmless." I brushed off what she said, and we discussed what else happened in out day. After she was done I grabbed the plate and made my way back to the kings thrown room. I gave him his food and he dismissed me. As I walked out I looked at the time it was 8:10. "Now I'm going to get an earful from his highness." I made my way towards my room and dropped off my bag. Oh yeah, I live in the palace, why wouldn't I I'm the king personal receptionist. I walked fast towards the princes' chambers. As I was approaching the door I slowed down and fixed myself. As I was about to knock on the door it swung open before I could.

"It's 8:25 little human, you're late." Vegeta scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. "I was talking to Chichi and lost track of time, lets get this over with." I said crossing my arms.

"If you aren't serious about this you can leave!" He said slamming the door and crossing his arms.

"Okay, I'm serious I really need this." I said uncrossing my arms and walked over to him.

He sighed and walked over to his speaker to put on music. "Alright let's do this." He walked back over to me and grabbed my dainty hand in his and placed it on his shoulder and held my other hand. He places his hand on my waist and started pulling us around the room. "You need to be loose and calm." He said as we danced.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen One

"Now you bow and spin." Vegeta let go of my hand I stepped back and did as I was told and glided back into his arms and smiled up at him. He cleared his throat and let go of me. "I think you'll be fine for this Friday." He said as he put distance between our bodies.

I smiled and grabbed my stuff. "Thank you so much Prince Vegeta, will I be dancing with you that night or has your father picked someone else for me?" I asked as we made our way towards the door.

He held the handle and looked at him. "I do not know, we find out the night of the event." I nodded my head and was about to leave when there was a knock at the door. We both stopped and looked at each other. "Who is it?" Vegeta called.

"Your father, open the door boy." I panicked and ran towards the bathroom and closed the door.

Vegeta waiting then opened the door. "Good Evening father." Vegeta said a bowed.

His father watched then walked more into the room. "I came to talk to you about peace ball." Vegeta looked up from making a drink for them. "You and Bulma will be dancing together, I understand you both don't like each other but you will find a way to make the best of it." He said taking the drink. "Oh, can we please…" The king trailed off as they heard me crash into Vegeta's assorted bottles of shampoo.

I thought fast and opened the window then hopped into the already ran bath. The king barged in with Vegeta right behind him. "I told you father I probably left the window open." Vegeta said escorting his father out and closing the door.

"Oh, well like I was saying can we please make sure she knows the traditional dance?" He said as he chugged his drink then walked towards the door. "Is that a woman's scarf?" The king picked up the scarf then gave his son a quizzical look. "What have I told you about entertaining women up here?" He said throwing the scarf over his shoulder then walking out.

Vegeta ran towards the bathroom and saw me soaked. He smirked at me and grabbed a towel to wrap around me. "Quick thinking woman." He said as he pulled me a little closer to help me dry and get warm.

"W-w-why do you l-like your b-b-b-baths so c-cold?" I stuttered as I nuzzled into his chest for warmth.

He chuckled. "That bath was drawn 3 hours ago but I was too busy helping you to actually take it." I looked up at him and smiled. "You're welcome." He said as he moved away again just like when we were dancing. "Since you're soaked I'll fly you over to your balcony." He said walking out of the bathroom.

I finished with the towel and folded it and placed it on the counter. "Thank you." I said. He turned to look at me then sucked in a sharp breath then tired around. "What do I have something on me face or in my hair." I said about to run back to the mirror.

"No, its not that." He said still turned the other way.

I crossed my and rolled my eyes. "Then what is it?" I said a little annoyed. He didn't answer me as he walked towards the balcony. "Veggie what is it?" I said smirking. He snapped his head at me then was in my face in seconds.

"Don't ever call me that again." He said grabbing me arm and dragging me towards the balcony.

"Wait Vegeta my stuff." He growled then let go. I ran over to my scarf that was thrown on the ground and grabbed my phone. "Okay now I'm ready." I ran back over to him and his face turned bright red and he turned away again. "You're such a child." I said rolling my eyes again.

He scowled. "Well it's not my fault that you are indecent right now and I'm a gentleman, so I don't want to stair at your chest." He said in a whisper/yell.

I looked confused and then looked down at my chest that you could see perfectly through my wet shirt. I gasped and covered myself as best I could. "You should've said something." I said turning my back towards him.

Vegeta put his chest on my back and grabbed my waist. "I did." He said then flew us over to my balcony which was 2 rooms down. As we landed I pulled myself out of Vegeta's arms.

"Thanks" I said as I walked into my room and closed the balcony door.

A few second past and I heard the door opening again. "Woman" Vegeta said closing the door behind him.

"What Vegeta?" I asked with my back still towards him.

Vegeta growled at how I was addressing him but didn't say anything about it because of my current state. "My father was in my room because he was telling me you'll be my partner at the ball, I will be wearing the Vegetasi colors please dress accordingly." He said as he walked back out.

"Great" I said then walked towards my bathroom to wash the smell of embarrassment off my body.

~ _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ ~

I tried to avoid Vegeta that whole day but it's hard to do that when you're his father's personal assistant. "Ms. Briefs, can you send for my son please." The King said over the intercom.

"Yes, your highness." Fuck why, I was doing so good. Yes, it's only mid-day but I got this far without seeing or talking to him. I pressed the button to call Vegeta's scouter but no answer. "Your highness he seems to be training now and is not picking up his scouter." I said relieved that I don't have to speak with him. The next words the king said made me want to vomit where I sat.

"Can you just go to the training quarters and get him then, I think I can manage without an assistant for a few minutes." I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Yes sir, I will have my phone on me if you need anything." I said grabbing my phone then walked slowly out of my little office. "You'll be fine Bulma, it was a slight embarrassment he possibly can't remember it. As I made my way to the training room the halls got darker, you could hear grunting and the sound and people being thrown and hit. I always hated going to Vegeta's training quarters, it was dark, smelled of blood and the elite soldiers that helped Vegeta trained always stared at me. Good thing today I decided to wear a skirt, that most defiantly won't get their attention. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and the smell of sweat, testosterone and blood hit my nose I instantly wanted to vomit.

As I walked in half the room stared at me while giving each other a lustful look and the other half kept training. "Hey sexy, you came to see me train." A familiar voice said to me.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah Raditz, I came in this sweaty disgusting place to watch you make a fool of yourself." I turned on my heals to face him and crossed my arms. "Where's the prince?" I asked scowling at the taller man.

He smiled at me showing all his perfect porcelain teeth. "I have no clue, but my chambers are on second deck if you want to check those out." He said walking over to me and receiving howls from the few people who were looking.

I smiled up at him and flashed a flirty smile. "Oh really?" I said walking closer. "You know I heard stuff about your chambers and you from some of the females in the staff." I looked around at his buddies.

"Oh, what did you hear?" He asked crossing his arms and analyzing me.

I snickered. "I heard they weren't the only small thing you own." I said and walked away as his friends laughed and joked behind me.

"They were lying, I promise!" He yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes still looking for the prince. I smiled as I saw a familiar face. "Goku!" I ran up to him.

"Hey Bee, what are you doing here?" He asked looking at me then looking around. "Did any of the guys bother you?" He said looking in the direction I came down.

"Just your brother, I was looking for the prince his father is demanding his presence." I said crossing my arms.

Goku looked at a little sheepish as I said what I said. "I'll talk to Raditz again, but the prince is still in his chambers." He said looking at me confused. "I thought the king new that." Goku said crossing his arms.

I was about to talk again but my phone went off. "Bulma Briefs." I said as I answered the phone.

"Ms. Briefs, I'm sorry I hope you're not in the training quarter, yet I meant to tell you Vegeta is in his quarters getting fitted for his royal robes." You could hear a slight chuckle in his voice.

I felt my eyebrows narrow. "It's okay your highness. I'm on my way to his chambers now." I hung up looked at Goku, who was like usual, smiling and stormed out of the training room.

I finally made it to Vegeta's quarters. I knocked on the door but no answer. I waiting a few minutes then knocked again but still no answer I opened the door, but the main room was empty as was the bed room. I was about to call the king, but I heard the bathroom door open. I saw Vegeta walk out of the bathroom stark naked. I looked his body up and down and all I could say was. "My Kami." Did I just say that out loud? I still couldn't take my eyes off his very very large…

"Woman!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Vegeta's loud voice.

I instantly turned around and looked towards his bed. "I am so sorry my prince!" I said as I put my hands over my eyes. "The king is demanding your presence." I quickly walked out of his room and ran back towards my office.


	4. Chapter 4

The Chosen One

As I got back I informed the king that Vegeta was on his way. I took my mind off what I just saw by looking for dresses for the ball. Before I knew it Vegeta was standing right behind me. "So, you liked the show woman?" I felt his hot breath on my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. I felt my throat close and my words got thick. "I got you speechless." He said as I felt his wet tongue lick my ear.

I gasped then turned around, but he was already walking into the throne room. I was distracted by everything that just happened I didn't even notice the younger prince came up to me. "Hello Ms. Bulma." He said smiling up at me.

"Oh, Tarble you scared me." I said grabbing my chest. Tarble was nothing like his brother, he was more like his mother but looked like his father. The boy was sweet and very small for a Saiyan child. "How may I help you my little prince?" I asked standing and bowing to him.

He giggled and bowed back. "My mother has sent for you. She said something about a dress." He said climbing into my lap and playing with the stuff on my desk.

I smiled down at him. "You're going to watch my stuff while I'm gone?" I asked and watched him nod his little head. I picked him up and put him back down in the seat as I stood up. "Make sure Vegeta doesn't find my candy okay." I said as I walked away and heard him giggle and open the drawer tearing into the candy.

As I got to the queens sitting room I knocked on the door and a very large elite soldier answered the door. "What is your business here?" He asked scowling and bearing his teeth.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You couldn't be scary if you tried Bardock." I said smirking.

He chuckled. "The queen is in her usual spot Bulma." He said as he got out of my way, so I could go see the queen.

"You sent for me your highness." I said bowing.

She not looked at me as she cut her roses. "What have I told you Bulma." She said as she placed the rose on it's side with the other.

"I'm sorry Herra." I said smiling.

She smiled and looked at. "Have you found a dress my dear?" She asked as she put her hands on her lap.

I walked around and looked at all the beautiful flowers. "I have not, I have been very busy." I said stopping and smelling the lavender. "If I hadn't found one by today I was going to ask for your help." I had never been to a ball, I didn't know what to expect.

Herra smiled and hopped up. "I was hoping you would say that, I have the perfect dress for you." She grabbed my hand as we walked towards her and the king's chambers. "I wore this dress the night I met the king, the prince at the time." She said lighting up as we got to her room.

\She pulled me in and closed the door as Bardock turned to guard it. I had never been in the royal chambers before it was beautiful. The room was like Vegeta's but 3 times bigger, the main room alone was the size of my room. The colors were the royal Vegetasi colors except for the furniture which was all black.

The queen looked at my amazed face and smiled. "This way Bulma." She said grabbing my hand again and lead me towards her closet, which was the size of my bathroom of course. We walked in and I looked around at all the beautiful clothes and shoes.

"This place is huge." I said as I looked around the closet.

"Now I must find it, you may take a seat." I looked back at the ivory colored arm chair and took a seat. She pulled out dozens of beautiful dresses. Then she pulled out the dress she was looking for. It was a lavender halter top gown. The skirt went all the way to the bottom and there was a long train.

"Herra this is gorgeous." I said carefully touching the dress. "I can't wear this." I said looking from the dress to here.

Herra looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Bulma this dress is screaming for you to wear it, if you don't I will have you thrown in the dungeon for disrespecting this gorgeous dress." She said laughing. "Who knows you may find your prince in this dress too." Herra winked at me.

I looked down at the dress and smiled. "Now I have to set an appointment to get my hair and make up done." I said feeling like I was back at prom.

Herra chuckled. "Nonsense, the royal beautician will take care of you." She said as she grabbed the bag the dress was in and helped me put the dress inside.

I took the dress back to my room and made my way back to my desk. I saw the young prince talking to his father as I made my way back to my desk. "I'm sorry your highness the queen requested my presence." I said bowing then looked back up at the king.

"It's okay Ms. Briefs, I was just wondering why my assistant sounded like my son." The king said as he picked up the young boy. "Oh, I meant to tell you earlier, prince Vegeta will be your partner for the ball." He said smiling. "The queen thought it would be nice for your first ball you should be with someone familiar and that you feel comfortable with." I smiled at the king and nodded but I really wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. "He's inside the throne room I told him you need to know the traditional dance and he said he'll teach you in the ball room, you're done for the day." I stood up and walked towards my doom.

~ _ **IN THE MOUNTAINS ON PLANET COLD**_ ~

"Father the party is in days, do we have a plan?" A purple alien with a long thick tail asked as he walked towards his father's ice throne.

His father looked down at him. "Are you questioning me Frieza?" He asked as his son looked down at his feet then bowed. "That's what I thought." The taller man stepped down and walked past his son. "I have a plan." He said as he smirked looking out the window showing his planet that's covered in snow. "We will rule once again." He laughed then walked back to his throne.


	5. Chapter 5

The Chosen One

Tonight, was the ball and I was extremally nerves and it didn't help that has been on my ass since we found out we'll be each other's date. "Woman, please get the steps right I don't want to look stupid in front of the whole galaxy!" He said as he spun me around.

"It's too late for that." I mumbled under my breath as I yanked my hand away and walked over to the door.

Vegeta fazed in front of me and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he put his face in the crook of my neck.

"Alright your highness!" I said sarcastically pushing him away. "I'm tired o you doing this flirty torture thing with me. It's getting old and rather annoying, so if you don't mind I would like to learn the steps to this royal dance so I don't embarrass MYSELF at this ball." I turned on my heals and walked to the center of the room. Vegeta looked at me shocked for a second then cleared his throat and joined me.

Vegeta smirked as he took my hand and held me close. "You didn't have to yell." He whispered in my ear as he dipped me.

 _ **~FRONT DESK~**_

As I got back to my desk the little prince was sitting there playing with my office supplies. "How may I help you your highness?" I asked bowing to him.

He giggled and bowed back as usual. "I wanted to tell you a secret." He whispered and pulled me closer. I brought my ear to his mouth. "I heard papa and veggie talking about you." He said still giggling.

"Oh really, what did they say?" I wonder what they had to say about me. The palace was a very secretive and mysterious place as was the royals who lived here so to have a very cute and handsome insight was a lot of help.

He giggled then stuck out his hand. I rolled my eyes then handed him the candy that was in my hands. "Papa said you were very beautiful and if Vegeta was lucky he'd find a woman who was just as beautiful as you, the veggie said gross of course and papa said if he keeps going on the road he is the throne will be passed to me because Vegeta won't have a successor to pass the throne to." Tarble said quickly then unwrapped the chocolate first.

"What did your father mean by that?" I asked picking the child up and putting him on my lap so I can sit down.

"Veggie is coming of age to mate but he hasn't shown interest in any of the females Mama and Papa have given him so if he doesn't find a mate he will go mad and die." The young prince hopped off my lap and ran off.

To say I was shocked by his words would be an understatement. I never knew any of the Vegetasi history other then who was the current king and who'll be the next one. It's sad to think that if someone can't find love they'll die. It's even sadder to think if he doesn't find love he'll lose ever think he ever wanted.

 _ **~PLANET COLD~**_

"You know your mission right Frieza?" King Cold asked as he sat on his ice throne.

"Yes father, but you never told me what I should do with the girl you know her father is famous." Frieza said smirking.

King Cold thought for a second then chuckled. "Bring her and the queen to me, I have to perfect plan for them both." The evil man clapped his hands together dismissing his son.

As the purple lizard walked out of the room he rolled his eyes. "My father isn't fit for the throne Zarbon." Frieza said as he walked into his chambers. "I should be up there ruling, not him!" Zarbon walked in right behind him helping him take off his armor. "He's old and turning senile, I basically made this while invasion plan. Why does he get all the credit?" Frieza asked laying on his bed.

"Your highness please, don't stress on what is to come." Zarbon said stripping himself. "You will rule someday soon; your foolish father will see you are right for the throne and finally step down so you can rule." Zarbon stroked his master ego as he climbed on top of him so he could stroke something a little more south then his mind.

 _ **~PLANET VEGETA~**_

The royal beautician finished my hair and makeup. He pulled my hair in a high ponytail and curled a few strands to be left out of the sides. My makeup was light just a light purple eyeshadow with a cat eye and nude pink lips. I thanked him as he left. I also got a little more gossip from him. Apparently, the queen wished for Vegeta to go to the ball with me because she wants him to court me but the king doesn't want Vegeta to fall for a commoner even though he really likes me he doesn't want to taint the bloodline. It kind of hurt hearing that, growing up an orphan I never knew what family felt like until know. (A/N: I know your confusion but it'll all be explained.)

I was almost done getting ready when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked pulling my robe back on.

"The king." I scurried and opened the door and bowed.

"Good evening your highness." I stood up and saw the king in his royal armor.

He looked at me and smiled. "Why Ms. Briefs you look stunning, I'm sure my son will be blown away." He said grabbing my hands.

"Oh, thank you your highness." I said a little confused, I think I got some false gossip from that beautician. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?" I said smiling letting him into my chambers.

"My wife wanted me to bring you this." He said pulling out a small box from his pocket. "It's a royal artifact that princesses wear when being escorted by the crowned prince." The king opened the box showing me the blood red diamond surrounded by onyx jewels.

I gasped at the beautiful jewelry. "Your highness I'm not of royal blood, I could dare." I said pushing the box back to him.

He chuckled and closed the box then put it on my dresser. "Bulma, you are family, if you don't ware it it'll be a huge insult." He said squeezing my hands one last time then letting himself out.

' _Dammit'_ I thought to myself.

A few minutes later I was trying to zip up my dress when another knock came to the door. "Who is it?" I asked yet again but this time I was met with a groan. I rolled my eyes as I swung the door open.

There Vegeta stood in his royal armor as well. His white bodysuit stuck to his body as if it was painted on, his black chest plate had the Vegetasi emblem on the right pectoral and his black cap that was red trimmed flowed over his shoulder like water. Yup I was drooling. "You like what you see woman?" He asked smirking.

I snapped out of my trans and rolled my eyes…again. "Help me zip up my dress." I said pulling him in my room closing the door behind him. He turned me around and grabbed the zipper. He pressed the cold metal to my skin and chuckled when I gasped. Slowly he pulled the zipper up closing the fabric and making my creamy skin hidden from view. "Could you also put this on me?" I asked as I handed him the necklace.

He looked at his and growled. "My father is ridiculous." He said as he put the necklace around my neck. As he clasped it together he placed his hands on my shoulders keeping me in place so I don't turn around. "You um…l-l-look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

Was I making the famous Prince Vegeta nervous. I turned around looking up into his onyx eyes that I just noticed are just like his mothers. "Thank you." I said softly then walked away to go grab my shawl. As I walked towards the door he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. "We're going to be late." This was crazy because now I was the nervous one.

"No, we won't." He said as he grabbed my face and kissed me deeply.


End file.
